


听，看，学

by tanyvS



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Cages, F/M, Horror, Human Peter, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: Listen, Watch, Learn授权翻译译者的话：本文篇幅很长且有第二部，我获得了原作者所有作品的翻译授权，会一步一步慢慢翻。本文有原创角色，原作者tag标注为收藏者，阿金，原创角色三人关系。（但我永远私心阿金，他才是金奖券，别的巧克力再甜蜜也不过舌尖晕眩的瞬间）





	1. 第一章: 有洞的黑色盒子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen, Watch, Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278010) by [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners). 



> Listen, Watch, Learn授权翻译  
> 译者的话：本文篇幅很长且有第二部，我获得了原作者所有作品的翻译授权，会一步一步慢慢翻。本文有原创角色，原作者tag标注为收藏者，阿金，原创角色三人关系。（但我永远私心阿金，他才是金奖券，别的巧克力再甜蜜也不过舌尖晕眩的瞬间）

第一章: 有洞的黑色盒子

比利的父母，兄弟姐妹，老师朋友都曾告诉他他不知道何为倾听。他从不关注别人的话语，独自毫无顾虑地掠影生活。直到现在。  
世界静止了，再也快不起来。在一片狭窄的黑暗中比利唯一能做的就是呼吸，只是呼吸。很好。他已经证明那些人都错了。他学会了倾听，认真倾听，观察，学习，掌握，而且他能把这套操蛋的流程做得尽可能快。真遗憾这里没人为他喝彩。  
死了。死了。死了。他们都死了，比利知道，他的父母和朋友，他看到了，他看到了却仅仅以呼吸回应。比利在深呼吸的同时花了一些时间回顾过去展望未来。他还活着，这是他能专注其上的，这是积极的，对吧?他的祖父母总是教导他要朝那些积极的东西看。  
生活瞬息万变，前一分钟他还在家里庆祝毕业之夜现在却被关在一个小盒子里。他最好的朋友踢到了一根电线突然头就消失不见。比利看见一个穿黑皮衣的男人，危险之源，他和母亲、表妹在看到男人时就开始奔跑。母亲跑得太快，在拐弯处直直撞上一根长钉，那个男人杀死了她。她哽咽着，喉咙里全是咕噜声，比利继续奔跑，与此同时那个男人似乎和垂死的女人玩起了游戏。  
他们想躲起来，却还是被男人找到。表妹帕蒂被从比利身边拖开，即使他明明已经抓住帕蒂的脚踝。男人带走帕蒂却让比利呆在原来的地方。比利震惊极了。这个把他世界撕成碎片的可怕男人，即使比利试图逃跑或攻击他也毫不担心。他有信心抓住今晚的猎物。比利抽泣着从房间里跑出来，他畏缩着，远处表妹在尖叫。

“他妈的,噢,他妈的。”比利不能跑，感谢那些陷阱他只能慢慢地探索出路直到进入死胡同。  
窗户都被用木板钉死或被重复加锁，门附近被设下无数陷阱让人甚至无法生出尝试的念头。当一切重归宁静，比利心里生出些怨念。现在少了尖叫，少数活着的乞求者也安静下来，那个男人马上就要回来，那个该死的混蛋就要来了。比利不知道该怎么办，所以当脚步声传来他做了唯一能想到的事。比利的行事常让大家抓狂。  
他做了和这里的其他人完全相反的事。  
当那个穿着皮衣的男人出现在厨房时，男孩没有挥舞武器也没有试图打开门。比利平静地坐在地上，两腿交叉，手掌放在膝盖上。他脸色苍白，泪如泉涌，操蛋的恐惧让他浑身颤抖，他用沙哑的声音问道:“如果我投降，我还得死吗?我能得到一个转瞬即逝的死亡吗？”  
比利抬头看着那个男人的眼睛，它们散发的意图让他害怕。他低头去看男人的靴子，看着它们靠近。一只戴着手套的手伸了下来，比利喉咙里发出一声小小的呜咽。它掐住比利的喉咙把他拉起来，然后把比利的头抬起来直到他看到那只怪物的眼睛。“求你……”比利不自觉地乞求。  
“嘘。”  
比利急促地喘息着强迫自己安静下来。他想到了动物，如果逃跑的话，掠夺者会追逐，撕裂猎物。我是猎物，如果我挣扎，如果我恐慌，他会杀了我。装死不是一种选择，装成顺从的猎物才是。比利放纵那个人形怪物把他的脸摁到地上*，当他感到手腕被缠上铁丝时也只是痛苦地大叫一声。那人把比利抬到肩膀上，他毫不挣扎。比利被扔在一个小得可怜的盒子里，它太小了以至于动弹不得。  
起初的折磨超过男孩所能负荷的，比利昏了过去，再醒来时，他的身体因为长期处于不舒服的姿势而痛苦不堪。他开始痛苦地尖叫但立马就听到了另一个声音。“不……不......别喊！马上停下来，不然他会伤害你的。你不会想激怒他，相信我。嘘……好，这样好多了。我知道你很疼，被吓得魂不附体，但你得尽可能保持冷静。”  
比利低声抽泣着凑近盒子上的一个洞问到：“请帮帮我！他为什么要这么做？我在哪儿？”  
比利听到什么东西在移动，然后那人平静的声音听上去更近而且更柔和了。比利不得不停止哭泣和喘气好听得更清楚些。  
“我正在帮你。我们从不要惊慌开始，好吗？你有没有注意到这不是你被扔进去的那个箱子？你看，你可以在里面多挪一点，对吧？你可以翻身，可以转动。这箱子有很多洞可以用来看和听，这是最有用的。如果想在这里生存你需要集中注意力，你必须一直听和看，你必须知道在任何时候该如何行动。万一哪天你不幸犯错就会死，或者更糟。相信我，能发生的事远比死亡糟糕。花点时间看一看，转一圈。然后你可以透过其中一个洞看到我。别让我放你出去，我做不到。”  
比利想问为什么这个人不能帮助他，但这一次，他决定听。比利向四周看了看，发现到处都是窟窿，一些阳光和空气透过它们钻进来。经过评估，比利可以在这个新盒子里一个一个地伸展四肢。每次只有一个肢体可以伸直但至少有助于解决抽筋问题。  
“我知道你受伤了，我可以教你一招来帮助缓解抽筋。”  
比利听着，那人让他深深地吸气，呼气。然后，男人慢慢地带领他去想象着软化每一块肌肉。当比利可以毫不费力地蜷缩在这个箱子里时，他看到了那个男人。就在离他几英尺远的地方，一个瘦削却结实的男人。蓬松的齐肩发古怪地被剃出干净的造型。男人脖子上缠着一个厚厚的皮项圈，上面还拴着一条很重的链子，彼端被栓在房间的另一头，这个人可以自由移动但是无法从这里离开。  
男人坐在一块橡皮垫子上，身上布满了伤疤还有几处新伤。他仅有的衣服是一件破洞的血迹斑斑的平角内裤。比利惊恐地发现那个人缺失了……一些身体零件。一只脚上只有两个脚趾，另一只脚上有三个脚趾。男人的右手看上去有些畸形，左手只有一个拇指和三个其他手指。他的四肢都显得很笨拙，有许多地方看起来像是被破坏过然后重塑的。比利有一种感觉，如果这个人被允许自由奔跑，他离被打断四肢就不远了。  
“嘿，我是阿金。现在你知道为什么让你离开那个盒子对我们俩都不好了，对吧？我可以帮你一点忙，我可以和你聊天。你真幸运，我今天在这里。他把我们调来调去——他的囚犯们。我们按照只有他知道的时间表进入不同的房间，我们甚至不敢反抗。有时我们能见到彼此，不过不算频繁。在这里很难确认时间但是被允许和别人交谈总是很美好的。你为他表现得越好就越有机会站起来。”  
“我是比利。我们他妈的在哪儿？他是谁？”比利听到别的声音，从房间的另一个地方传来痛苦的呻吟。  
“我们在他的巢穴里。他是夜魔。警方和媒体都说他是个疯子。对于被俘虏的人来说，他大概是上帝或魔鬼。”阿金笑了笑，让人感到不安，比利转开了目光。他从盒子另一边的一个洞往外看试图找到那个呻吟的人，紧接着可怕的景象占据了他的双眼，男孩开始粗喘。“哦，不，不，不！我会死的，不，我不想死，求你了，放我出去！”

 

*原作者有词序错误，在我试图直接翻了三次也没搞懂以后决定按这个意思翻，并不很重要，只是告知一下打算看原文的朋友。


	2. 第二章:闭上嘴学习

“不……不……冷静下来。捂住你的嘴或者把目光移开，祈祷，做任何事情都行只要你别发出这么大动静。你真幸运，他和......那些狗在楼下。”阿金冷冷地低头看着那只圆润的眼睛，那只眼睛又回到了阿金这边。

“那……在这里已经两个星期了，他已经坏了。无止境的咒骂，试图逃跑，反击。器官就那样挂着，他活不了多久。那东西马上就会让我们的主人生气。习惯它的样子、气味和声音，你会看到更多类似的。少关注发生在他们身上的事情，多关注为什么会发生。”

阿金向后靠在墙上两腿笨拙地伸在面前，咯咯地笑了起来。

“看到我这样了吗?你会相信我曾经被认为是个帅哥，很帅的那种吗?我曾是一个职业小偷，而且业务能力很他妈好，没有我打不开的锁逃不掉的地方。直到现在。或者更确切地说。这里没有真实的时间，我想那是很久以前的事了。我足够聪明地选择学习规则，又笨得可以试探规则直到足够确定界限。”

阿金指了指他破碎的身体。

“他生气时咬掉了我的耳垂。手指和脚趾是我故意违反已经熟悉的规则遭受的主要惩罚。他把每一块骨头的皮剥下来，几天后才把它们割掉。我一个接一个地失去这些零件同时学到了很多东西，我学得很快，这让我生存下来。大多数人都不听话，他们会抓狂，并通过艰难的方式学习或者根本不学。如果你一点都不学，要么成为他地下室里的食人魔狗，要么你就会变成那个挂在墙上的可怜虫。所以你需要观察倾听，学习如何在这里生存。我们很少有人幸存下来，就因为也许有一天……那个犯错时刻。”

男人耸耸肩，把目光移开，不安地挪动着四肢。

“他会伤害你，折磨你……吓得你魂魄出窍……他就是做这个的。我不能为你改变这一点，但至少你应该知道接下来会发生什么。永远不要打架，永远不要试图逃跑。尽量不要大声喧哗，你可以胡言乱语或尖叫只要他不让你安静下来。别给他机会再让你安静，他会用铁丝把你的嘴唇缝起来让你脱水好几天。我知道那种感觉，很不舒服。或者，如果他很生气，他会用能想到的最坏的方式拔掉你几颗牙齿。”

比利开始安静地抽泣。

“我他妈吓坏了，伙计。”

“我知道,我知道…….我希望……我可以为你做更多。我试过了。我试图帮助别人，但收效甚微。他对我们做的事……当事情变得很糟糕的时候，死亡似乎是一个更好的选择，当他试图创造什么时。但相信我，求死永远不值得尝试。到处都有摄像头，他有只有他才能使用的秘密通道，做什么都会被发现。这整个地方就像一个迷宫，你永远找不到出路。相信我……在我接受事实前尝试过找出路了。”阿金抓了抓手肘上发痒的愈合痂。

“接受什么事实?”比利的声音有点嘶哑。

“这是我们的新生活，我们的新世界，由一个奇怪的几乎沉默的上帝掌管……倾听，学习和服从，这样你就会像我们一样。我们是所有藏品中最渺小的，一群人类崇拜者。我们只是收藏的一部分，但也是这里你唯一可能想要成为的藏品分类。其他的选择都很残酷。”

阿金挪了挪身子，突然他抬起头来，看上去就像一只野生动物感觉到了另一个掠食者的到来。

“他来了，主人正在来的路上，不管怎样都保持安静，好吗?无论如何都要努力记住……倾听，学习和服从。”阿金双手触地，声音开始变得沙哑。他前额抵住地板手掌平放在地板上，阿金开始颤抖，无论是出于恐惧还是努力，比利无法分辨。为了保持镇静，比利缩团得更紧，从洞里往外看。

毫无理由地，比利身上的毛发，从阴茎到脑袋，都直立起来。

  然后比利看到了可怕的力量，那玩意儿正慢慢地杀死他，仅仅通过施加纯粹的恐慌。

巨大的黑靴子踩在阿金头前方，阿金胆怯地向前倾着身子很不情愿地吻着主人的鞋。那人似乎接受了这一点，然后他慢慢地靠过去，平静地抚摸着那绺乱糟糟的头发。

夜魔打开锁链，这样他就能把男人带走。

比利悲伤地看着阿金默默服从，举止优雅。


	3. 第三章：重返校园

比利试图尽可能安静坐在书桌前，但这很难。

可怕的抽筋总是不期而至，难以忽视，比利轻轻地试着放松肌肉。教室里比以往任何时候都阴沉。灰色霉菌和其他污渍，比利不愿去想。

教室里除了他还有其他学生，但没人闲聊，没人咯咯笑，没人说笑，没有人谈论任何事。没人玩手机更别说上蹿下跳，学生们安静地等待着，和比利一样。

等待老师。

当比利的腿部再次严重抽筋时，门上传来了响声。一连串咔哒咔哒声好像有人在捅门上的锁。手里拿着开锁工具走进来的男人证实了这一猜想。

比利发现站在那的老师是阿金，穿得像个高中老师的阿金。阿金砰地关上身后的门，向学生们点点头。

“早上好同学们。我们先检查出勤，好吗？”阿金笑了笑，牙齿之间的空隙并没有减少他的魅力。他坐在桌子上，解开领带，然后拿起剪贴板。

“寂静莫莉？”

比利看着那个漂亮的金发女郎，她留着凌乱的血淋淋的辫子，穿着一件脏兮兮的廉价万圣节啦啦队队服，女人举起一个小牌子，上面写着“存活”。

“太好了！”

阿金朝她笑了笑，叫了下一个学生。

“神圣汉克？”

一个男人抬起头，他就是被夜魔留在比利的房间时低声祈祷的那位。比利看到他手臂上有渗血的伤口，看起来像是感染了。但说些伤害他人感情的话会很不礼貌，所以比利只是把视线移开。

“存活。”

“太好了！”

“比利？”

他看着阿金，喊道:

“存活。”

“太好了！”

阿金从桌子上跳下来，边说话边查看窗户和墙壁。

“大家都记得规则吗？是时候来个突击测验了！”

阿金目光掠过一台损坏的照相机，再次确定它是否损坏。

“我们怎样才能活着？”

莫莉举起手，她的手上有几个手指断了。

阿金向她点点头，莫莉举起一个小牌子，比利注意到上面的字是用血写的。

“服从。永远不要跑，不要打架，不要吵闹。”

阿金笑着点了点头，但他的脸看起来充满恐惧。

“完全正确！服从命令你就能活下去。我们成为藏品，我们受苦，我们等待那一天，我们能做的不仅仅是生存！”

一阵声音传来，像是靴子的声音，比利惊恐地发觉滚烫的尿液正顺着腿淌下来。

寂静莫莉开始呻吟，神圣汉克又在祈祷。

阿金抓住自己的头发，开始疯狂地环顾四周，然后他指向比利。

“是测试日，比利。他这次是来找你的。不仅是给你打针，也不仅是给你补水，他会来把你从箱子里出来。这是考试时间，听老师的话。”

突然，阿金冲着比利的脸怒吼起来。“清醒点比利小子！这是考试的大日子，该死的！服从和生存！醒醒吧！测试日！”

疼痛袭来，比利从梦中惊醒，电流流窜而过，他身体扭曲着撞进箱子。

抽动几下后疼痛消失了，比利抬起头，皮衣男人冷酷的目光俯落在比利身上。

比利呜咽着，不敢动也不敢说话。

在那双黑眼睛观察评估比利时，那根长长的赶牛棒*开始触碰他。如果比利试图躲开这该死的金属棒，他就会被电击。

很快比利就在赶牛棒可怕的触碰下平躺下来，夜魔仅仅用它在男孩皮肤表面勾画。比利领悟了重点，他沉默不语，踯躅前行。

一只戴着皮手套的手拍拍他的脑袋，比利轻轻地呜咽了。

男人把比利从箱子里抬出来时，男孩静静地呆着。比利希望他能回到梦中。


End file.
